1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to an undergarment with body contouring function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most common cosmetic surgery to provide body contouring is by way of liposuction. However, this cosmetic surgery is only suitable to people with excessive fat in the body, and the fat cells in the body are then sucked or drawn from the area with excessive fat.
This method cannot be applied to women having a little excess of fat in the body. Additionally, for women with a small breast and with excess fat at few areas on the body, such method is not required.
Some conventional methods to provide a women with a stiff breast is by incorporating a pad into the bras that she wore, or to incorporate a pad into a pant she wore to increase the stiffness of the hip. However, the procedures of wearing are laborious and troublesome and this method cannot eliminate the formation of fat in the body. In other words, the object of body contouring cannot be achieved.